


Reprise

by oliviathecf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blackmail, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Extortion, Hate Sex, Just after "We Know", M/M, Pre-Reynolds Pamphlet, Rough Sex, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton knew that Jefferson would take advantage of his vulnerability. He just never thought he’d take it this far.</p><p>Or, a reprise to Say No To This.</p><p>Note: The tag for rape is actually for dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This explores the idea of Jefferson extorting Hamilton for sex in exchange for keeping what he knows about Hamilton's affair a secret, an idea I had that completely took over my mind as opposed to the half-baked PWP that I was going to try and do for this ship. I'm not totally proud of it but I think it's enjoyable regardless and I hope that everyone likes it.
> 
> My own personal opinions of dubcon sort of play into why it's tagged as noncon. In my mind, dubcon is something that only really exists in fiction, in which consent is something that's reluctantly given.

Hamilton was out of options.

Confessing what he had done to the three men was the last thing he wanted to do, but they were accusing him of embezzling government funds and he could not lose his legacy, everything he had worked towards, over false accusations. 

Securing his history came with some choices that he didn’t want to have to make.

When Hamilton showed them the letter that Mr. James Reynolds had sent him, he knew instantly that it was a mistake. Not because of the surprisingly open disgust on Burr’s face, like he finally found something to stand for, or because of Madison’s face flashing brief amusement. He didn’t care about what either of them thought.

No, the sinking feeling came from the way Jefferson’s dark eyes seemed to twinkle with plainly written joy. Even as he read the letter out loud and Jefferson acted surprised, Hamilton didn’t buy it for a second.

“Nobody needs to know.” Jefferson practically purred before turning away, rich purple coat and two men following as he walked away.

He wasn’t surprised when Jefferson invited him to his private quarters later. The older man could hardly contain his joy at the news, he had new dirt on his enemy and he was going to milk Hamilton for everything that he had. He wouldn’t want money, he had plenty of it, but rather power over him.

Hamilton never expected just what kind of power Jefferson wanted over him.

When he opened the door to Jefferson’s quarters in New York, there was no one else but Jefferson. No Madison, no Burr, just himself and a dressed down Thomas Jefferson who wore not much more than a smirk, down to his shirt and trousers.

The sight of Jefferson stripped down unnerved him more than if he were in his finest silk coat. Hamilton sucked in a breath to say something but Jefferson beat him to it.

“Hamilton.”

The way Jefferson said his name caused him to shiver unwillingly, for once choking on his words.

“What do you want from me.” He murmured, voice hardly above a whisper.

Jefferson chuckled at him, laughing even harder when the younger man’s cheeks flushed scarlet. He hated getting laughed at, face burning with heat. Jefferson remained in his seat, gaze trailing over Hamilton like he was worth less than the dirt on the bottom of Jefferson’s expensive French leather boots.

“You’ve given me some powerful knowledge, Alexander.”

The use of his first name was something new, it sounded wrong in Jefferson’s drawl. First names were a rarity between them, political enemies weren’t supposed to be on such terms. Hamilton didn’t dare to call the other man Thomas, instead fixing him with a scathing look.

“And?” He said, forcing his voice to stay steady even as his stomach sank.  
“I don’t think it would benefit either of us if that got out.”

Jefferson was lying of course, the destruction of his enemy’s reputation would benefit him more than anything. Hamilton’s eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to spit out some insult before shutting it tightly, teeth practically clicking against one another.

“That’s something we can agree on.” Hamilton lied, meeting Jefferson’s eyes.

The other man rose to his feet, approaching Alexander slowly, like a snake stalking its prey. The snake and the tom cat, who stepped back with every motion the snake made to get closer to him until his back was flat against the door.

Jefferson got close enough where his breath fanned out across Hamilton’s face, blowing the hairs that had fallen out of Alexander’s messy and hastily tied ponytail.

“What do you want from me?” Hamilton tried again, voice catching in his throat as Jefferson towered over him, pressing him against the wall.

The older man laughed once more, using his knee to spread Hamilton’s legs, pressing in until the heat of his thigh was pressing up against Alexander’s crotch. He tried to move up and out of the way but Thomas’ height gave him the advantage and he found himself only supported by the other man’s thigh pressing up against his clothed cock. 

Finally, after getting situated, Jefferson answered his repeated question.

“I just want you to show me what you gave to Mrs. Maria Reynolds.” His voice was a low purr.

Alexander squirmed against the door, trying to get away from the sensation of Jefferson rubbing up against him. Disgust rose in his stomach but it was quickly overtaken by traitorous arousal which burned low in him. His prick hardened and he could only gasp whenever Thomas moved even a fraction of an inch. Hamilton once again had to force his voice to stay steady as he replied to Jefferson.

“And if I say no?”  
“Well, then I’m telling your wife.”

Hamilton flinched as Thomas quoted the letter he had been sent.

“How would that help you?”

Jefferson laughed at that.

“I’ll be telling anyone who wants to listen as well.”

Hamilton frowned, looking down at the leg that was currently rubbing against the growing bulge between his own thighs. He tried to remember the last time he had done this with another man, it had been long enough that it was a barely there memory, something burning in the back of his mind. A half-remembered face with a fully remembered name. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

“Okay.”

He let Jefferson remove his clothes until he was standing bare before the other man. Thomas’ eyes raked over his bare body, pausing over ribs that stuck out. Long and elegant fingers traced one of his ribs. Alexander felt vulnerable, like he was just another object to Jefferson.

Looking back on all of his mistakes, this was punishment for something that he shouldn’t have ever done. He deserved it, deserved whatever Jefferson was going to do to him. Jefferson’s hands on him was torturous in all the wrong ways, skin tingling with every brush of his enemy’s fingers over his body.

Thomas wasn’t going to kiss him. It wasn’t like that, instead he bit a path down Hamilton’s throat, leaving marks that would make his stomach drop whenever he saw them until they disappeared. Marking his territory, another display of the power that Jefferson had over him. Thomas’ hand gripped handfuls of Hamilton’s ass and he idly wondered if this would be the last time Jefferson used him like this or if it was going to become just another pastime for him.

His racing thoughts screeched to a halt when Jefferson’s hand curled around his cock and stroked him roughly. His enemy’s lips split in a grin as Alexander let out a strangled moan.  
“I knew that big mouth had a place other than the congress floor. Let’s see what else it can do.”

Thomas’ cock was long, surrounded by hair just as wild and curly as the hair atop his head. It curved and flushed at the head, dribbling out a clear fluid. If it were another situation, Hamilton might’ve commented about how easily he got aroused but he wasn’t in the position to do so. Instead, Jefferson rubbed the head on his mouth, smearing pre-come against his lips.

“Do you think about this often, Alexander? Getting on your knees for me?”

Hamilton’s face flushed and he decided not to say anything, instead opening his mouth. Alexander sucked on the head, tongue running around it. He bobbed down, taking more before pulling back to tease the head once more. Jefferson stroked his hair, fingers twirling the strands that had fallen out of the ponytail. 

It didn’t take too long for Jefferson to become impatient.

“Too slow.”

He took control after that, fucking Hamilton’s face far too hard for it to be comfortable. The older man groaned loudly, pulling the ribbon holding Hamilton’s hair and taking fistfulls of dark brown hair in his hands. Jefferson pulled him off of his prick with just the hands in his hair and Alexander gasped, coughing wetly, before he found himself being pushed back down until his nose was flush against Thomas’ hips.

“I bet you want me to cum all over that pretty face of yours, hm?”

Alexander flushed an even brighter red at the thought, Jefferson pulling out of his mouth and cumming all over him, into his open mouth. He found himself nodding and Jefferson chuckled darkly, pulling him off with a hand tightly fisted in his hair.

“You really are a whore!” Jefferson murmured, voice hot and low.

Alexander shut his eyes, awaiting the feeling of hot cum splashing against his face. However, instead of being hit, he found himself being dragged towards the bed that was in the corner of the room and being thrown across it.

 

“I-”

Jefferson interrupted him with a click of his tongue.

“This isn’t about what you want, Alexander.”

His name sounded like an insult in Jefferson’s mouth and he flinched. He hated the way that Jefferson was making him feel, needy and far too desperate for his enemy’s cock. But he needed to do this, for his wife, for his children, and for his legacy. 

An affair to hide an affair. An affair with a man, his political enemy nonetheless. It would burn him far more than the news of his affair with Mrs. Maria Reynolds.

The thought came far too late though, Jefferson already pressing slicked fingers against his hole. It had been far too long since he was filled like this, burning arousal causing his skin to heat up. He gasped, spreading his legs and thrusting up towards Jefferson’s hand.

Thomas’ free hand fell, slapping his ass and making him gasp once more, writhing against the sheets as pain spread over his body. His hands gathered fistfuls of the covers as Jefferson spanked him once more, and he stilled, cock jerking and leaking against his stomach.

Jefferson didn’t work him open for more than a minute.

“Shit, you’re tight,” He chuckled. “I guess the rumors of you having done this before are wrong?”

Jefferson was taunting him. One more nail in the coffin. Another lie, one to satisfy the man who was threatening to ruin his legacy.

“You’re my first.” Hamilton spit out, gritting his teeth.  
“Aw, I’m flattered.”

He could hear the smirk in Jefferson’s voice and Hamilton wasn’t sure if the older man believed him or if he was just playing along. His fingers curled up and Alexander saw stars, moaning loudly, squirming against the sheets.

“Such a little slut.” He drawled, once again eying Hamilton like he was a prize that was hard-won.

The press of Jefferson’s cock against his hole burned and Alexander groaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut as he gripped the sheets under him even tighter. His cock pressed hard against the mattress, body jerking hard as Jefferson continued to slide into him until he bottomed out.

Alexander had never felt that full before. He moaned, burying his face into the pillow as tears started to leak out.

Thomas cursed as he moved, pulling out to thrust in. He wasn’t gentle for very long, grinding hard into Hamilton.

“F-Fuck, Jefferson…!” He moaned, voice breaking as Jefferson hit a spot inside of him that made his toes curl.  
Each thrust made arousal flow through his body, like bolt and bolt of traitorous lightning, until he was practically screaming, begging Thomas for something that he was already giving to him. 

Jefferson could only move faster, hips slapping against his ass, forcing him to grind his prick against the bed until he was panting for his release. It came with a blinding white flash behind his eyelids.

“Thomas…I...!” He gasped loudly, release splashing against the mattress.

Jefferson would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so close, instead he moaned wordlessly and buried himself deep inside Alexander, filling him up with a wet warmth that nearly made him hard all over again.

Thomas panted, pulling out and stepping aside. Alexander struggled to get up until Jefferson threw his clothes at him and sat back in his chair, softened cock already tucked back into his trousers. He redressed in silence before facing Jefferson.

“...Jefferson…”  
“Nobody needs to know.”

Satisfaction was written all over his face, like a cat that got the cream, and Hamilton shivered before leaving the room. With every step he took, more of Jefferson’s seed leaked out of him, reminding him what he had just done.

Adultery to hide adultery but it didn’t matter to him.

He just needed to protect his legacy. History would remember him without all of his mistakes.

Hamilton just had to wonder if it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like RPF fanfiction of an RPF fanfiction heh. I'm pretty open to the idea of a sequel, of it being a pastime between these two. I ignored the fact that I really like the idea of Hamilton using sex during "The Room Where It Happened" during this fic but I felt like it worked better for what I was going for.
> 
> This was totally just smut practice, trying to keep myself sharpened while I'm primarily writing my novel which doesn't have sex in it. Next time, I might go for something a bit more kinky.


End file.
